User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. Vehicle naming As Smashbro said, it's pure ignorance, I still call the Dump as "Dumper", I never refer to it as "Dump", same goes to the Dune Buggy, I still call it as a Bandito, the Hydra, well, whether the new jet is called "Hydra" or not, I will still refer to it as an Hydra. (talk/ /blog) 19:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, it's really weird, the only Blazer I know is a real life car called "Chevrolet Blazer", it's not a quadbike, it's an SUV. (talk/ /blog) 23:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, then I can say that the Blista is very different to a Polo xD the Perennial seems to be based on the Honda Stream or something like this, TBH I liked the GTA IV Perennial, it would be cool if it was in GTA V, it looks cool and performs well compared to the 3D Universe rendition (which is a piece of shit) (talk/ /blog) 23:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Shark (animal) As Leo claims, this article needs a cleanup, if you do it, don't remove the Knife fight video, I added it to show how to kill a Shark in the game, it has music, but the music kinda fits perfectly, I didn't watch the other video however. (talk/ /blog) 01:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Some cleanup here, here and here. Thanks again man. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 20:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) GTA Clone Really? Wikipedia? Wikipedia knows nothing about gaming, so please stop comparing a sci-fi game with aliens, superpowers, lightsabers and Dubstep Guns to serious, crime action-adventure game. TheAnonim13 (talk) 18:04, March 1, 2015 (UTC) They do, but they compare them because of Saints Row 1 & 2. Not because of Saints Row: The Third or IV. TheAnonim13 (talk) 18:15, March 1, 2015 (UTC) : @TheAnonim13. Please stop arguing about this, and stop edit-warring, most of the Saints Row Series are clearly GTA Clones, even The Third and IV. (talk) | ( ) 18:17, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Zion My edit on the Zion page made sense I don't see why you swithed it back the paragraph I deleted makes no sense and contradicts the previous statements in the paragraph that comes before it. Look at what I said on the talk page on the Zion pageIlikebmw's (talk) 23:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) User page cleanup Hey Sam, would you consider a cleanup on my user page? I feel that there's a lot of grammar errors, you have my permission to do that. (talk/ /blog) 19:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks :) (talk/ /blog) 01:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) User Who did TheAnonim13 tell to fuck off? If it was staff it requires a block. Leo68 (talk) 00:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) No choice. A user cannot talk to a staff member then they need to be blocked. Leo68 (talk) 00:10, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I agree @ Leon Davis. ( ) 00:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : If it's him, then we'll need to report him. (talk/ /blog) 15:57, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll keep an eye out for him. (talk/ /blog) 16:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) The Merryweather Heist The whole "mission description" page is just a walkthrough and not an actual description, like other mission pages. Might you change this? Thanks. 18:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Was that message for me or for him? I'm just fixing his article, this "Toc" template looks terrible. (talk/ /blog) 22:03, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: I won't spend any more mintue to try to talk with blind people who don't even want to talk and just keep undo/delete modification "BCUZ I"M THA ADMIN" and issuing warning to a guy who just try to contribute. No Thanks. Za dom Spremni. Cannot i say "STFU" to a guy who removed without any reason for the 4th time a contribution i tryed to make on Savage's page ? Can you understand how disrespectfull it is ? Furthermore , did you call issuing an advertisement for "incivility" a TALKING after that guy does not even justify himself for did that ? It's disgust me to had tryed to share things with community which only in return , just deleting it without reason or talking. Disrespectfull , disgusting and offensive. Thanks Sam. For a bit of light relief, plug his Polish comment and my reply into Google Translate. :D smurfy (coms) 00:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Template Hey Sam, I created a new template if you want to use it :) (talk/ /blog) 16:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :No worries, the request was active for a very short time so it's normal you missed it ;) Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 16:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) User It wasn't because of that, it was because he re-added some info in the Techinal article, then I removed it and gave him a warning, just doing my job. Also, I can't see a point of adding personal opinion to the articles. (talk/ /blog) 01:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : This is like saying that the Country Rifle and the Marksman Rifle are pointless weapons because they have a shorter range and they doesn't have auto-aim mode, in GTA San Andreas, I keep the Country Rifle, it's a very good weapon, however, other players may really find it useless if they don't like to shoot manually. (talk/ /blog) 01:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup The reason to ask for cleanup was that the description was actually another personal opinion-description, when I saw a part which says "You meet Thomas and he is arrogant" I said "damn, how is it possible?", the walkthrough is simple, just get the Prison Bus, evade a 3-star wanted level, then take the prisoners to the river and dump the Bus in the river, but that's not the best way to describe it :p (talk/ /blog) 17:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : I did it a few times in my Scarface wiki, there was even an article about a bloodsport fighter girl which said: "She's hotter than the other fighter and she has a sexy voice" (no joke) (talk/ /blog) 17:18, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :: lol i'm acually the ony admin in that wiki xD (talk/ /blog) 17:22, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat You can join if you want. It's open to everyone. ( ) 17:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : You can join, you're welcome :) (talk/ /blog) 21:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hey Sam, the chat is really fun now, you should join us sometimes man :) when you see me online, just start a chat. (talk/ /blog) 03:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: No it usually has to correspond to the in game content (the original R* product). I don't know if there is a GTA mods wiki. If there is it goes there. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Can o' worms Oracle vs Oracle XS now needs to be split like Buffalo/Buffalo S was when the models were separated for purchase by R*. As predicted by Andre and I here. I will rename Oracle to Oracle XS (to retain its edit history of the GTA IV version) and we can create a new page for the GTA V "Oracle". smurfy (coms) 01:32, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, you reminded me I needed to start the discussion, and it's a doozy. So far it's pretty much just me arguing both sides against myself. smurfy (coms) 08:23, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You and 558050 are candidates for my vacant admin positon. If you both want it we may need an election. Leo68 (talk) 00:04, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Are you sure you are not interested in becoming an admin? If you are not, I think I will put my name on the line to become one. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:44, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like that we both will be running for the admin spot. This might be interesting. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:57, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::The vote is up on the comunity noticeboard. You can leave the info there. Leo68 (talk) 01:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I'll set up an election on the Community Noticeboard. When it is up, write some info about yourself users will use that to determine who gets the position. Whoever has more votes will be the new admin. I will inform you when it is posted. Leo68 (talk) 00:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Editing Why can't I edit any story part of wikis? Kyle Chavis How many times is the name "Kyle Chavis" used in the game? (Lifeinvader or the credits doesn't count). Puiterken (talk) 16:10, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Puiterken Trainers You cannot use trainers in articles. The vote was successful. Leo68 (talk) 01:28, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations you are our new administrator! Leo68 (talk) 01:50, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Your name is on the staff page but your font color may take a few days to change. Leo68 (talk) 03:12, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Let me be the first to give you congrats for your promotion to admin, Sam! You definetely deserve it. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 02:02, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Well deserved. I'm sure you will make good use of the tools. 07:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Congrats, you deserve the promotion. DocVinewood (talk) 15:56, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Custom signature How do you create a custom signature?? :) Like different color on the signature? Snabbhandlarn (talk) 22:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn Trivia Did I make a sky is blue edit for the kuruma? Aminsino (talk) 00:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Thanks for telling me that and clearing any confusion I had. :D Aminsino (talk) 00:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Song years The copyriight date of a song is listed as the first time it was released, in whatever medium. If a single is released before the album, the copyright will be listed at the release year of the single, and vice versa. In the case of the Stevie Nicks single, it was released 3 months after the song appeared on the album. Any copyright listing of the song will list its (P) and© as 1985. smurfy (coms) 10:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC). I've got a pretty huge collection of music. I don't trust much I read on Wikipedia for music, a lot of it is wrong. I used to write and run music trivia quiz nights and never used WP for research. If I didn't personally own the record, I might use discogs.com. You might notice the categories on WP for I Can't Wait list it as 1986 singles but 1985 songs. smurfy (coms) 11:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, this (music content in GTA) is a particular rabbit hole I haven't wanted to delve into because I would likely get stuck in there for months, but simply put, if we are putting a year beside any song, it should be the year the song was first copyrighted anywhere in the world. smurfy (coms) 11:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Depends on your trivia quiz question (how you worded it) and the audience your quiz is aimed at. Most "general knowledge" type quizzes would target local market chart performance as that is the "year" most people would associate with a particular song. A specific "music quiz" should be more specific in the line of questioning to indicate whether you were expecting the chart or release date as an answer and this is the type of question you use to try to get wrong answers from a majority of your contestants (and probably expect answer challenges so you would have your evidence on hand to eliminate arguments). Signing off for the night, just watched us lose the Cricket World Cup final to Aus so am going to bed now. smurfy (coms) 11:24, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Rename Hello SJWalker. I created page Curstoms Fast Track/Transcript. I accidently named it" Curstoms" rather than "Customs". Can you rename it please? - Hunter(Talk/ ) 14:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vehicle pages I didn't know that with the pictures, sorry. I won't do it again.GDuuy (talk) 16:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Users This guy removed your Brittish/American english warning from his talk page and this other guy added a a terrible image that needs to be deleted. (talk/ /blog) 14:59, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Tulisa's Young' ''song I saw it on Youtube (for the life of me I can not remember which video it was or what) that had her song playing on Non-Stop-Pop FM in the early stages of it; I think it was dated about three months after she had released in the UK her second single '''Live it Up it actually suprised me 'cause I thought that Rock Star were being brave as in the UK she is known for being a member of the Hip hop/R&B/grime group N-Dubz and a former judge on the UK X Factor and more recently she was falsely accused of a drug fix up by the media and I thought not many of the US players who probably listen to modern pop radio stations would know who she was GrandTheftAuto3EraMe (talk) 15:42, April 3, 2015 (UTC) PC/Laptop specs Hey Sam. In anticipation of next week, I've just been reviewing some of your comment history about your computer hardware. From my understanding you have an XP desktop machine (running 3D universe games & barely running GTA IV on LOW) and a Win7-64 laptop that is about 5 years old? I doubt either are going to be able to run GTAV at all even if that laptop was top of the range when new. Have you upgraded anything? If you haven't upgraded anything yet and have any sort of a budget (from your own funds or parents), I'd be happy to help with some upgrade advice from UK vendors (I am used to "shopping" in various markets for tech help). I built my current PC in 2010 so it is by no means high end now, and it sits between minimum and recommended. I've just ordered a GPU upgrade (about US$200 from the States) to get to recommended graphics levels. I intend doing some testing with the other PCs in the house that I have built for my kids (one of them will be getting my hand-me-down GPU) to get some idea of what the minimum playable spec really is. I would have offered to ship you some hand-me-downs but with 5 running PCs in the house to maintain to the most up-to-date standard I can, I'm afraid my 6th in line gear (single core Athlon64 CPU, AGP video) is probably not going to help you :) . A quick look on UK E-bay shows up plenty in the £200-£300 range e.g. this one is a very similar spec to my machine while this one looks too good to be true. smurfy (coms) 11:21, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat No worries, the same thing happened to me (except reseting the computer) (talk/ /blog) 01:56, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ...? Sorry to bother you, but I was adding a spawn location for the Coquette Classic that I discovered while playing Grand Theft Auto 5 and I received a message explaining my edits on the page where considered vandalism. If they were, why is this so? I was not deliberately trying to distrupt, vandalise or in any way damage the page, but just merely adding a spawn location for the veichle. Please reply. Thanks. DashieXP is a lad (talk) 08:19, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's what you expect, most promoted teams don't last. Leo68 (talk) 17:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Istalo has been active occasionally since he was made inactive so unless he was inactive for at least a year he'd lose his rights. JBanton was only just made inactive. As per Istalo, if he is inactive for over a year, then he'd lose his rights. The focus of inactivity is that the editor can go back to full time. If they remain inactive they'll lose their rights. For now, they can stay as inactive Patrollers. Leo68 (talk) 02:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Trivia/The Bureau Raid Hi, I noticed while playing earlier today that if you continuously glance over at the computer holding B or Circle respectively in The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry) it will hint at what the FIB know and it confirms how long they were following Michael (one file is listed as "N://./Michael.Townley/LifeInvaderAssassination://" when you glance over at a certain point). As well as files listed in "Down and Out" referencing the Paleto Bay bank job, The Chumash Assassination and one particular file named along the lines of: "N://./M.Townley/Philips Merryweather Train Raid://". Did you notice this as well? This information is not that useful, but it is something interesting that could be added to the trivia on the respective page (The Buereau Raid). I'll replay the mission and get some better information from it tomorrow. :-) DashieXP is a lad (talk) 22:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Trailers Both of them (Bale and Grain) can be spawned through Save Editor, but they are not used anywhere. The explenation of Spawnable vehicles is: "Spawnable vehicles, or unused vehicles, are similar to deleted vehicles. The only difference is that, even though they are complete in the games' files, they are unused and do not appear regularly in the game or are only used for specific missions. These vehicles can be spawned via cheats, cheat devices, trainers or mods whereas deleted vehicles (for the most part) cannot be spawned." MGgames100 (talk) 11:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Thanks for finally correcting that trivia fact about Rebel Radio.TevanoRCMP (talk) 16:38, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Mentions How come mentions of characters are not appearances? If that's so, then we might as well remove mentioned appearances in every character page in this wiki!Andyxdr (talk) 21:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Image policy Go ahead and block me, I dont care. At least Im attepmting to try to at least add new stuff that people dont notice... Its a community damn it, people can add things how ever they want prick. Dont come here and send me these because you are a basehead of editing. If thats the case ,YOU edit them, England asshole Aeropostale250 (talk) 18:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Aeropostale250 Give me a walkthrough on the image policy then.. Aeropostale250 (talk) 18:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Aeropostale250 Wade quote I was thinking the one I gave him was batter because it was informative to Trevor not just wade being stupid. MonkieBoi (talk) 22:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, see I belong to the Walking Dead wiki, there it's more meaningful quotes rather than personality. MonkieBoi (talk) 22:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Thanks! It was two exams, but I think it went all fine. Just one more to end all this! - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 04:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC)